Vuelo
by 0'ekee'0
Summary: —¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo se siente Sesshomaru cuando toma su forma más majestuosa? ¿Cuando se convierte en el imponente can blanco que surca los cielos?— Niegas con la cabeza y luego preguntas:—Ekee, ¿Que pasaría si este gran demonio se siente atraído como abeja a la miel a Kagome, en su momento más débil?— Yo suspiro: —Querida lectora, se desatan un montón de problemas.—
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Estoy por aquí de nuevo después de un parcial de química, dejándoles esta incipiente historia. Espero les guste._**

**_Advertencias: Bastante narrativo. (Al menos este capítulo)._**

**_~-°0°-~ (Cambio de escena.)_**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi.<em>

* * *

><p>El frío de la noche se sentía como agujas clavándose en su piel, pero no alteraba la infinita serenidad en el estoico rostro. Más no se preocupó, por que pronto su suave pelaje lo cobijaría.<p>

—Jaken, cuida de Rin.— Gruñó.

—P..Pero Amo bonito yo tengo que ir con ust...— Con una mirada glacial calló al sapo y se encaminó hacia entre los árboles.

Al principio sus intenciones eran simplemente volar y que el viento acariciara su sedoso pelaje, pero luego de un buen rato de caminar por el bosque, llegó a un claro en donde la negra silueta de los altísimos pinos recortaban el azul cielo salpicado por estrellas. La estampa parecía sacada de un cuento.

Justo una correntada particularmente fuerte de viento atravesó el claro donde él estaba y entonces lo sintió. El aroma a flores, a tierra mojada, a mar y hasta dulzón de la fruta madura choco con su nariz. Con una mueca casi imperceptible dio dos pasos y respiró hondo.

El cosquilleo tan ansiado avanzaba primero por sus dedos, luego por sus extremidades, hasta llegar a su corazón. Sentía como sus garras crecían, y cómo el vello de todo su cuerpo se esparcía hasta tapar completamente la blanca piel. Sus colmillos crecieron al mismo tiempo que su boca se convertía en unas letales fauces y el aullido que escapó desde lo más profundo de su garganta retumbó a kilómetros de distancia en lo más oscuro del bosque.

Bufó y el aire caliente que salió de sus pulmones se condensó en el ambiente, dándole un aspecto escalofriante con el vapor rodeando el inmenso cuello. Su cola se agitó y de un potente salto se sumergió en la noche, entre las estrellas.

La helada brisa de otoño acariciaba su pelaje plateado. Agitaba sus imponentes orejas y sus patas se movían imitando un agitado trote.

Jadeaba con la boca abierta y con sus dorados ojos estudiaba la normalidad del bosque desde arriba. Como Lord tenía que vigilar sus tierras. El pobre que se atreviese a cometer una idiotez en su territorio lo pagaría caro. Él era Sesshomaru e imponía respeto.

Es por eso que maldijo de todas las formas posibles cuando admitió que Kagome le daba curiosidad. Él, el GRAN Sesshomaru, ¿Socializando con una humana? ¡Era inadmisible! Pero así y todo, su cuerpo ignoraba completamente las órdenes de su mente y religiosamente una noche a la semana se encontraba sentado junto a la pelinegra.

No expresaba sus sentimientos, y era increíble cómo mantenía sus expresiones encerradas en su mirada; La única persona que podía leerlas hasta ahora era aquella sacerdotisa humana. La mujer que acompañaba a su estúpido hermano.

Se exprimía los cesos intentando saber cómo lo hacía y por eso desvió el rumbo "Casual" de su vuelo hacia la fuente de ese angelical aroma, que estaba inundado en sentimientos tristes que opacaban su dulce olor y... eso le molestaba.

_~-°0°-~_

—InuYasha iré a tomar un baño.— Murmuró Kagome. Su cabeza iba a estallar.

—Espera Kagome-chan, te acompañaré.— Anuncio Sango.

—Si Kagome, será mejor que Sango vaya contigo.— Opinó el hanyou desde su ociosa posición en las ramas del árbol mas cercano.

—Perdonen chicos, pero realmente quisiera estar unos momentos a solas.— Contestó con serenidad mirando a Sango y luego a InuYasha.

—Keh, como tú quieras.— Kagome suspiró y vio como Sango asentía con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

Viró y se internó en el bosque, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia un claro que quedaba bastante lejos. En el trayecto el frío le calaba los huesos, pero sabía que el otoño del Japón feudal era como el invierno de su época y se había traído una campera para no enfermarse y le estaba siendo de gran ayuda.

Al llegar al claro se sentó en un tronco y miró la luna. Con un sollozo sus ojos se humedecieron.

«_¿Por que tenia que ser todo tan difícil?_» Se preguntó. ¿Acaso su corazón nunca se cansaría de enamorarse de la persona equivocada?

*-Flash Back-*

Había empezado a dudar de su amor por InuYaha el día en que entendió que ella sería el plato de segunda mesa por siempre.

Luego los ocasionales encuentros con el grupo de Sesshomaru comenzaron a ser más frecuentes, al punto que verse casi todas las semanas.

Pero el demonio no era ningun idiota. Cuando se le hizo imperiosa la necesidad de ver a la sacerdotisa, sus encuentros se tornaron secretos. Se acercaba a ella cuando estaba sola y el dejaba a su grupo atrás, bien lejos.

Kagome se empezó a sentir atraída por el apuesto hombre cuando pasaban largas horas contemplándose bañados por la luz mortecina de la luna... a una buena distancia uno de otro.

Entonces las distancias se fueron reduciendo y las palabras aumentando... bueno, de parte de Kagome.

Cuando llegaron al punto de sentarse uno junto a otro habían pasado dos meses y ese tiempo fue suficiente para esperanzar el femenino corazón, muy en contra de su dueña.

*-Fin Flash Back-*

Sus ojos derramaron amargas lágrimas de confusión. Un terrible dolor de cabeza atacó sus nervios y sus manos volaron a sus sienes.  
>¿Por qué las cosas tenían que darse así? Hacía meses que se veían a escondidas, y no sabia bien de qué iva todo esto, pero si había algo que ella tenía claro, es que la imponente presencia del Lord llenaba un poco el vacio de su corazón. Ya no se sentía del todo vacía, como cuando estaba esperando a InuYasha.<p>

Sus mejillas mojadas se sonrosaron cuando sintió la ansiada presencia junto a ella, en el tronco. Las luciérnagas los rodeaban. La luna los observaba y los pinos a su alrededor los cobijaban.

—¿Por qué lloras, humana?— Gruñó con voz grave. ¿Que MIERDA hacía ÉL, otra vez, hablando con la humana?

Ella ahogó un sollozo. —No lo sé realmente...— Sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza. —Por todo, supongo...— Hipo y se tapó la cara con las manos, tratando de calmarse.

—Mírame.— Ordenó el.

Pasaron largos minutos, y cuando Sesshomaru pensó que ella no lo haría, Kagome se destapó primero los ojos con las manos temblorosas, y lo miró con ojos brillosos. Luego reposó sus manos en su falda y respiro hondo. _Algo se movió dentro de el y eso no le gustó nada._

Ella nunca le quitó los ojos de encima y sintió que el oro de esas orbes resplandecientes escarbaban en lo mas profundo de su alma y despertaban en ella los anhelos mas oscuros. Los vellos de su espalda se erizaron y no precisamente por el frío.

¿Será que ella empezaba a sentir, lo que vendría después? No hay forma de saberlo.

Sesshomaru veía en Kagome una mirada tan profunda que hasta lo incomodaba. Pero el chocolate que acostumbraba a estar brilloso de alegría y ternura, estaba opacado y brilloso por lágrimas que, ¡Maldición! Él odiaba ver. ¡Mierda! ODIABA admitirlo. No podía comprender el por qué los humanos eran tan sensibles. No pasaría un segundo más con la duda. Entonces...

Conocen el dicho: "¿La curiosidad mató al gato?" Bueno, en este caso la curiosidad mató al perro.

El Lord se dijo que no podía privarse de satisfacer su duda: ¿Podría el gran Sesshomaru, cambiarle el triste humor a la sacerdotisa?

El conocía sólo la forma carnal de cambiar el humor de las hembras.. y por supuesto, Kagome no fue la excepción.

Entonces la besó. La besó saboreando con su lengua irresistible toda la femenina boca.

Casi imperceptiblemente sonrió de lado en el medio del beso, cuando oyó el corazón humano acelerarse bajo su cuerpo, cuando la aprisionó contra un grueso tronco de un longevo árbol.

La pegó a su cuerpo y delineó su espalda con una de sus grandes manos. Esa acción unió las partes rotas del corazón de Kagome, que lo abrazó, encontrando por fin en él... calidez. Un último sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Sesshomaru la miró con ojos brillantes y con una mueca condenadamente sexi en sus tentadores labios. Mientras se deshizo de su kosode y sin darle tregua a Kagome para poder acompasar su agitada respiración, aprisiono los rosados labios explorando la húmeda cavidad con su lengua. Pero ella no se quedó atrás. Pese a su confusión y timidez, enredó sus dedos con el larguísimo cabello plateado y mordió suavemente el labio masculino inferior. Mentiría si dijera que no había ansiado un beso como ese.

Él gruñó de puro placer y a Kagome le pareció lo más sensual que jamás había oído. Se pegó más a el, tallando con sus suaves manos los bien marcados abdominales del hombre y ahogó un gemido en el beso.

¿Delicadeza? ¿Ir despacio? ¿Vergüenza? Esas palabras no existían para Sesshomaru.

Tomó a Kagome por los bien torneados muslos y acomodó las blancas piernas alrededor de su cintura. La devoró de un beso nuevamente y la estrechó con más intensidad contra el tronco. Movió sus caderas lenta y sensualmente contra el centro de la chica y ella gimió más fuerte. El demonio aprovechó para saborear el níveo cuello... y más tarde el joven cuerpo completo.

La luna fue testigo de cómo Kagome se entregó al demonio con una confianza inaudita. Sesshomaru la marcó, nublado por el éxtasis en el momento en que se adueñó de la virginidad de la chica y sin saberlo... sus vidas se entrelazaron irremediablemente.

* * *

><p><span>¿Continuará?<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sé que es poco y que se los dejo picando. Peeero, si me dicen qué les pareció con un rw, tengo pensada una trama espectacular: Drama, un InuYasha celoso y lujuriosas escenas de desnudos de Sesshomaru. Creo que le pondré una pizca de un embarazo problemático.<strong>_

_**Si lo sigo o no dependerá puramente de ustedes. ¡Hasta un tomatazo es bienvenido!**_

_**Nos leemos, ¡Saludos desde Argentina!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! Les dejo la cháchara al final (: **_

**_~-°0°-~ (Cambio de escena.)_**

**_Advertencia: _****_Este capítulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual. Si no querés leerlo, abstente._**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi.<em>

* * *

><p>La campera se le había humedecido y ya no la protegía del frío. Volvía sobre sus pasos por el camino que tan bien conocía, cuando el rocío caía sobre ella y la hacía tiritar de frío. Estimaba que debían de ser las tres de la mañana. Las hojas de las plantas al costado del sendero estaban humedecidas por la humedad del ambiente y mojaban las piernas de la joven. Todo hacia que tuviera mas frío.<p>

Con cada paso su centro ardía. Sesshomaru no fue exactamente gentil, pero la trató con todo el cuidado con el que un demonio cegado de deseo podía impartir.

Con un gesto de incomodidad siguió avanzando entre los arbustos y árboles. Sólo la acompañaba la luz de las estrellas y el croar de las ranas típico de la noche húmeda que era.

Sentía todo el tiempo la mirada de alguien en su nuca. No se atrevió a mirar atrás, aunque la intriga la mataba.

Con un suspiro se obligó a apretar el paso ignorando el ardor de entre sus piernas. Una de sus manos se deslizó a su blanco cuello y sus dedos dieron justo en donde su tersa piel estaba estropeada. Dos marcas en forma de diminutos círculos seguían doliéndole.

Se preguntaba ¿Cómo rayos lo había dejado marcarla? ¡La herida debía ser tan notoria! ¿Que le diría a InuYasha? Su mente era un caos.

Sintió la presencia de InuYasha cada vez más cerca y cuadró los hombros. Infló el pecho dándose valor y aceleró el paso acercándose cada vez más al campamento.

_~-°0°-~_

Se despertó abruptamente de su sueño y se sentó rápidamente en la rama que lo sostenía, sin perder el equilibrio.

Respiró agitadamente por la nariz, casi como bufando.

Había tenido una pesadilla; Veía a Kagome, rodeada de oscuridad, siendo marcada por dos colmillos relucientemente blancos. Dos manos dotadas de letales garras la tomaban de los hombros por detrás y el fino cabello negro se teñía de su propio liquido carmesí. Su sueño se cortó justo cuando Kagome, levantaba su vista marrón del piso hacia el, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa sutil se dibujaba en sus labios.

Se consoló autoconvenciéndose de que esa visión había sido solo un sueño y que nada de eso podría pasar nunca.

Si hubiera sido un poco menos escéptico, tal vez te habría dado cuenta que no era algo muy alejado de la realidad.

Si hubiera sabido interpretar las pequeñas señales que Kagome le daba, se hubiera dado cuenta que ella ahora estaba sentimentalmente más lejos de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado. _Irremediablemente lejos._

Miró a su alrededor y con un nerviosismo -que nunca demostraría- notó que Kagome no estaba en su saco de dormir.

Sus piernas se movieron con autonomía cuando se encontró parado sobre la rama preparado para saltar y buscarla. Ella no se alejaría del campamento sin avisarle.

Preparó el impulso hacia el árbol próximo cuando escuchó las hojas secas crujir bajo el peso de algo. Oyó un suspiro y luego un quejido pronunciado con la voz que conocía tan bien. En menos de un segundo estaba escondido dentro de el follaje del árbol del que nunca saltó, haciéndose el dormido.

Con un ojo entreabierto vio como Kagome emergía de entre los árboles con el ceño fruncido y con expresión cansada. Caminaba incómodamente, como si alguna prenda le molestara y cuando finalmente estuvo dentro del pequeñísimo claro en donde estaba el campamento, miró hacia todos lados... Como asegurándose de que nadie se hubiera despertado.

Ella suspiró y la vio relajar los hombros. Kagome olía a preocupación, y casi imperceptiblemente había un aroma en su esencia que no logró discernir. Frunció el ceño ante ello.

Ese "Matiz" del femenino aroma sólo lo notaba cuando alguna mujer humana estaba en celo o embarazada. También lo sentía entre las parejas humanas casadas. Y se desconcertó pensando que ella no estaba en ninguna de esas condiciones. Entonces... ¿Por qué Kagome olía así?

Mientras InuYasha se sumía en sus pensamientos, Kagome ya al fin, se recostaba en la bolsa de dormir. Se encogió y se puso en posición fetal, ya que la parte interior del saco se había enfriado. Estaba casi segura que se resfriaría... Pero así y todo, se durmió.

_~-°0°-~_

Por más que sea un InuYoukai y comúnmente la fresca lluvia lavase su sedoso pelaje, nunca estaba de más un baño en las aguas termales aledañas a su castillo.

Odiaba cada vez más la forma en que sus pensamientos empezaban a desembocar siempre en Kagome... como ahora. Maldita humana. Su mente volaba a lo acontecido dos noches atrás. Pensaba en los fogosos besos, en el calor de su piel y en el aroma de su cabello.

¡Maldición! ¡Había estado tan cegado!

Mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que el agua caliente de las termas relajase sus músculos, recordó cómo mierda había llegado a marcarla.

*-Flash Back-*

La aprisionó contra un grueso tronco. La pegó a su cuerpo y delineó su espalda con una de sus manos.

Sesshomaru gruñó de puro placer y a Kagome le pareció lo mas sensual que jamas había oído. Se pegó más a él y ahogó un gemido en el beso.

Tomó a Kagome por los bien torneados muslos y acomodó las blancas piernas alrededor de su cintura. La devoró de un beso nuevamente y la estrechó con más intensidad contra el árbol.

Movió sus caderas sensualmente contra el centro de la chica y ella gimió mas fuerte. El aprovechó para saborear el níveo cuello con su cálida lengua... y obtuvo un apretón de las piernas de Kagome alrededor de sus caderas, aprisionando más sus centros.

La sutil sonrisa arrogante se acentuó.

Contorneó la espalda femenina con sus manos, dejando sensaciones abrazadoras en ella y sin esperar a una confirmación, sus manos se metieron bajo la tela de la falda, acariciando suavemente con las garras los muslos.

El anhelo de Kagome ya era insoportable. Parecía como si Ssesshomaru supiera dónde tocarla para encenderla, cuando ni ella misma conocía su cuerpo tan bien como parecía conocerlo él. Frunció el ceño ante eso, pero pronto se olvidó de todo cuando una mano se deslizó hacia uno de sus senos.

Dio un respingo y buscó que Sesshomaru la besara de nuevo. Besó los labios masculinos con hambre y acarició con timidez la ancha espalda. Él interrumpió el beso para deshacerse del haori que de repente, se había tornado molesto.

Las manos de Kagome volaron a la musculosa espalda esta vez con más confianza, hundiendo cada vez más las uñas a medida que su anhelo creía. Acarició la extensión de blanca piel con admiración, desde la nuca donde terminaba el nacimiento de los plateados cabellos hasta donde el hakama se anudaba.

Sesshomaru quitó con impaciencia la camisa de Kagome y la observó: Tenía la boca hinchada por los besos y el pelo alborotado. Respiraba agitadamente y el aroma a excitación le golpeaba la nariz exquisitamente. Había un extraño trozo de tela rosada que tapaba los senos y levantó una ceja ante ello. Ya se encargaría de quitarlos. Deshizo el agarre que ella tenia con sus piernas alrededor de sus cintura y devolvió sus pies al suelo.

Lo miraba fijamente con ojos brillosos. Lo hipnotizaba. Maldición.. cada vez estaba más convencido de que ella _podía_ ver en su alma.

—Espera un momento.— Su voz sonó más grave de lo común, debido al deseo.

Kagome sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza lentamente, ya que la ansiedad le abrumaba la mente y sus ojos veían borroso. Estaba segura que su voz no saldría muy afinada. Es más, dudaba de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna .

Sesshomaru buscó con la vista su haori y cuando lo divisó, lo extendió en su totalidad sobre el césped. La prenda estaba confeccionada con una tela especial, era impermeable. Abrigaba del frío y protegía del calor.

Tomó a Kagome en brazos y la recostó con cuidado sobre la tela, que la protegía de la humedad de la hierva.

Ella se sintió de pronto avergonzada y cerró las piernas, impidiendo a el demonio posarse sobre sí.

—Abre las piernas.—

—No..— Susurró ahogadamente, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—Vamos...— Animó él en vos baja, pareciendo su voz aún más grave. —No voy a lastimarte...— Ella parecía no escucharlo.

¡Mierda! No entendía cómo diablos había llegado a esta situación. Con una dolorosa erección y rogando a una humana que confiase en él, prometiéndole que no le haría daño. Pues bien, esa sacerdotisa que estaba tumbada frente a el, prácticamente debajo suyo, oliendo exquisitamente lo estaba volviendo loco. Sabía perfectamente que no podría irse de allí hasta haberla poseído.

Pensó en tranquilizarla con caricias y así lo hizo. Paso sus manos suavemente desde los muslos hasta las rodillas, y luego de vuelta hasta el nacimiento de los glúteos. Luego de la tercera repetición del movimiento ella aflojó la fuerza que mantenía unidas sus piernas y él rápidamente le separó las rodillas y se coló entre ellas.

—Sesshomaru...— Gimió ella cuando sintió la intromisión.

Alzó los brazos y buscó que el pecho fornido de él la cobijara de la humedad de la noche, atrayéndolo desde el cuello.

Unió sus labios en un beso. Pero no era uno con pasión desenfrenada como los anteriores, sino que era mucho más calmo, donde las lenguas jugaban tranquilamente, explorándose sin ningún apuro. Para él fue tan extraño.. pero despertó hasta el último vello de su cuerpo. Ya no podía aguantar más.

Mientras depositaba besos húmedos a lo largo del níveo cuello, deslizaba lentamente la falda. Cuando logró sacársela y fue a por las bragas, ella lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre la de él.

Tragó duro, tratando de aclararse la voz. —Me parece... que no estaríamos iguales..— Dijo con las mejillas encendidas con hermoso rubor.

Él como respuesta alzó una ceja y miro hacia abajo. Entendió.

Se irguió sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a desatar el nudo que sujetaba en su lugar al hakama.

Kagome se mordió el labio de abajo inconscientemente y no lo soltó, hasta que él terminó de abrir el nudo y la miró con una sonrisa matadora.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?— Preguntó mofándose. Le gustaba que lo viera así... ¡Maldición!. Le estaban gustando muchas cosas de ella.

—Si...— Que alguien le dijera de DÓNDE había sacado el valor para contestarle así, por que no comprendía cómo sus ojos castaños observaban la masculinidad de Sesshomaru sin ningún pudor. Es que... ¡Era enorme! Dios... ¿Cómo cabría eso dentro de ella? ¡Si era virgen!

Cuando cayó en cuanta que el labio que se estaba mordiendo le dolía de lo fuerte que lo hacía, parpadeó y salió del trance de admiración en el que estaba y levantó la mirada:

Sesshomaru la atacó con un beso memorablemente lujurioso mientras una mano recorría la distancia de una de sus rodillas hasta las bragas.

—Sess..— Se vio interrumpida por el respingo con el que reaccionó su cuerpo cuando sintió los dedos de él posándose sobre su centro.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones en un jadeo ahogado cuando él empezó con un movimiento circular. Kagome podía sentir perfectamente cómo su deseo líquido empezaba a mojar la tela de su ropa interior. Él se relamió sensualmente y ella lo miró.

El anhelo en su vientre era hasta doloroso y ya no veía la hora de que Sesshomaru la poseyera.

—Si quieres que me detenga dímelo ahora.— Kagome como respuesta negó con la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos vidriosos de deseo.

Que suerte que ella quería que el siga, por que no estaba seguro de poder parar por más que quisiera.

La besó con todo el deseo que sentía explotar dentro de él. Quitó la molesta braga y la tiró vaya dios a saber dónde.

Acomodó su miembro en la entrada de ella y lo lubricó con los jugos del deseo de Kagome rozándose con su centro. Maldición, si se sentía en las nubes por solo estar _rozándose_ con ella, no quería imaginar lo que sería estar EN ella, por que de sólo pensar en ello le daban ganas de venirse tan fuerte...

Depositó besos desde el femenino hombro hasta el nacimiento de la oreja, pasando por mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo de la misma, para dejar un camino de besos suaves en la mejilla teñida de un color carmesí. Llegó a la rosada boca de ella y la besó con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz.

Mientras ella respondía al beso, el se iba enterrando en ella. Pensó que quería ir despacio, pero cuando la vio fruncir el ceño, interrumpir su beso levantando la cabeza lentamente y morderse de una manera jodidamente sensual el labio inferior, toda su delicadeza se fue al carajo.

Tomó un seno con un poco de rudeza entre sus dedos y mientras mordisqueaba el rosado pezón, se adentró en ella de un sólo golpe.

Kagome no gritó de dolor en el momento en que Sesshomaru le arrebató la virginidad, pero sí mordió su labio con más intensidad, borrando todo rastro de disfrute de su rostro. El dolor fue tal, que de sus preciosos ojos marrones escaparon saladas lágrimas. Y el ardor... El ardor fue casi insoportable, llegando al punto de cerrar sus piernas, intentando sacar de entre ellas al intruso.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, preguntándose el por qué de su cambio de expresión, hasta que el aroma metálico de la sangre de ella llegó a sus fosas nasales. Arrugó el rostro.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—

—No quería...— Hipó —No pensé que fuera importante..—

Como toda respuesta negó con la cabeza y empezó a retirarse de su cuerpo lentamente, con la intensión de irse. No le gustaba nada la presión que sentía en el pecho al saber que le había hecho daño. Rayos... ¿Era a esto lo que los humanos llaman "Culpa"? JAMÁS pensó que el gran Lord de las tierras del oeste podría llegar a tener tales sentimientos y menos que ellos hayan sido provocados por una humana. Maldición.

Cuando estaba por romper su unión sintió cómo Kagome lo retuvo, enredando sus largas y piernas blancas alrededor de sus caderas. Sin esperar respuesta ella intensificó su agarre y volvió a unir en su totalidad, sus centros. No negaría que le dolió, pero el calor del cuerpo de Sesshomaru sobre ella era mil veces mejor que el vacío que empezó a sentir cuando él quiso deshacer su unión.

Entonces la besó. La besó con toda la suavidad que pudo. La besó con necesidad. La besó con... ¿Agradecimiento? Y con... regocijo.

El hecho que ella lo haya elegido como el primero en su cuerpo, era una marca que llevaría por siempre en sus sangre, en su esencia, en su memoria y pronto en su piel. No había duda. La marcaría como suya. No se engañaría más. Sonrió en el beso, confiado de que ella no vería esa mueca. Ella no era sólo un capricho, lo sabía. Ahora sólo faltaba convencer a su orgullo.

Un extraño sentimiento cálido palpitó en su pecho. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y ante ello frunció el ceño en el beso. Ella nunca dejó de corresponderle. Mientras su vaivén suave y lento, pero seguro y constante empezaba a calentar al cuerpo de la adolescente, la frente arrugada de ella, aquella que demostraba dolor, se suavizó hasta formar la perfecta expresión del placer.

Demonios... la lengua rosada asomando entre los blancos dientes casi cerrados completamente, los vidriosos ojos castaños que le sostenían la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados coronados por negras y curvas pestañas. Y el rubor rojo que teñía las mejillas... Ella era la imagen idónea de una perfecta mujer.

No le molestaría en absoluto tenerla retorciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo cada vez que tuviera una oportunidad. Besando cada centímetro de cálida piel, acariciando como si de un delicado pétalo se tratara cada rincón del hermoso cuerpo... justo como estaba haciendo ahora.

Parecía que tenia un adonis sobre ella. Le estaba enseñando una forma de placer que jamas hubiera imaginado que existía. La trataba con si fuese de porcelana y ella todavía no podía explicarse de dónde él sacaba tanta delicadeza.

La vista era espectacular y destilaba lujuria por donde se lo mirase: Una hermosa cortina de fino cabello plateado los aislaba del mundo. Los ojos ámbar que en ese momento en particular, brillaban con luz propia la miraban con las pupilas dilatadas. Una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa ladeada era completamente enloquecedora. De entre los labios enrojecidos por los besos asomaba una hilera de dientes perfectamente alineados y un colmillo mortalmente afilado se veía justo donde la comisura derecha se curvaba hacia arriba. Dios, una chica podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Sus femeninas manos viajaban a lo largo de sus bien trabajados bíceps, para luego desembocar en una caricia prolongada por todo el muy bien fornido pecho, luego por los marcados abdominales... ¡Cielos! ¡Estaban tallados en piedra! Y se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente. Justo en ese segundo sintió la velocidad de las envestidas aumentar y comenzó a sentir un nudo en su vientre que le pedía que fuera mas y mas rápido.

—M..Más..— Gimió.

—¿Te gusta?— Se mofó por enésima vez en la noche.

—Si..— Y cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás e inflando su pecho.

Eso fue una clara invitación para que Sesshomaru sumergiera el rostro entre los senos de ella, que tenían el tamaño perfecto para él. Eso le encanto... Y ella gimió más abiertamente.

Kagome podría asegurar que en ese preciso instante sintió el miembro de él mas grande. ¿Era eso posible? No le importó, se sentía cada vez más cerca del cielo y su pregunta era: ¿Cuanto más alto podría llegar?

—Di mi nombre, Kagome.— Gruñó. Curiosamente esa voz grave la encendió aún más. Él se impaciento. —Vamos..— Y la velocidad de sus envestidas disminuyó, hasta casi detenerse. Le costó bastante, pero el quería oírlo de su dulce voz. El quejido que oyó por parte de ella le inflo el pecho de satisfacción.

—Sesshomaru..— Gimió mientras abrió los ojos y los clavó en los de él.

—Más fuerte.— Le contestó mientras sus envestidas empezaban a ser cada vez más veloces. Siempre sosteniéndole la mirada.

Le hizo caso. ¿Que más daba? Él le gustaba. —¡Ah! ¡Sesshomaru!—

Y ahí todo se fue al carajo. La envistió como el demonio que era, con toda la intensidad que ella le reclamaba en gemidos, pero siempre cuidando de no sobrepasarse para no lastimarla, los humanos eran frágiles. Clavó sus dedos en la tierra a los costados de la cabeza de Kagome para afianzarse al piso y así asegurarse una buena tanda de movimientos certeros.

—M.. Me vengo...— Dijo ella dificultosamente cuando al fin lo distinguió. Ese nudo, esa presión en su vientre estaba por estallar a cada estocada. Sus piernas se agarrotaron entorno a las caderas de él, enterrándolo mas profundo en ella. Sus inocentes uñas humanas dejaron rastros de piel lastimada en la musculosa espalda de masculina. El orgasmo que sentía venir era cada vez más palpable.

—Si.. hazlo..— Y hundió su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello, depositando húmedos besos en la piel blanquecina. —Vente conmigo.—

Kagome no necesitó escuchar nada más. El orgasmo la arrasó, llevándola hasta las estrellas en un cohete de placer que dejo su mente en blanco, mientras caía con un paracaídas entre las flores más preciosas.

Sintió a Kagome contraerse sobre él y se vino de la manera más maravillosa que jamás hubiera imaginado. Parecía querer devorarlo, llevando su semilla a lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Los espasmos lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, nunca había tenido una culminación tan fuerte. El corazón de ella latía tan fuerte que lo sentía como propio y antes que su orgasmo acabara, hincó sus colmillos en el blanco cuello. Ella pareció no darse cuenta.

Cuando se recuperó de las pulsaciones que la dejaron sin aliento ni fuerzas, abrió sus ojos. Sólo vio cabello plateado y sintió un dolor punzante en su cuello, del lado izquierdo. Ardía... Acaso Sesshomaru... ¿La estaba mordiendo? ¿Que demonios?

Sesshomaru retiró sus colmillos de ella y pasó su lengua húmeda sobre la marca que había hecho. Su saliva demoníaca se encararía de que la herida no sangre y cicatrice rápidamente. Se incorporó sobre sus brazos para mirarla. Se retiró de ella lentamente y vio su miembro levemente manchado de sangre.

Una sonrisa ladeada se hizo presente: Realmente era suya. Ahora era suya para siempre.

La beso lentamente y con... ¿Cariño? Antes de recostarse tras ella y atraerla hacia él por la cintura.

Kagome sonrió levemente con los ojos cerrados y el sueño la invadió. Sintió que Sesshomaru la atraía hacia él desde atrás y la tapaba con su estola, la cual nunca había estado lejos. Era muy mullida y suave... y olía rico. Se durmió. Cayó en los brazos de Morfeo como si llevara semanas sin dormir.

*-Fin Flash Back-*

Negó con la cabeza. Había estado fuera de sí y se odió a cada segundo por haber cometido aquello. Pero, cada vez que recordaba la expresión de kagome bajo su cuerpo o los armoniosos gemidos previos a la culminación... O bien cómo sus bocas encajaban perfectamente en un beso lo hacia dudar:

Realmente... ¿Se había equivocado?

_~-°0°-~_

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Luego de haber vuelto de su encuentro con Sesshomaru la noche anterior, se había dormido con un nudo de pena en la garganta. Y ahora no se explicaba cómo InuYasha la había dejado volver a su época por dos días sin problemas ni discusiones.

Se encontraba sumergida hasta el cuello en la bañera de su casa en la actualidad, con el agua caliente que acariciaba sus músculos tensionados y aliviaban el dolor de su centro, que aun ardía. El aroma a lavanda del jabón relajaba su mente.

Aun así, lloraba. Lloraba por la marca que llevaba en el cuello. Lloraba por su pureza perdida.. Su virginidad.. ¡Le había entregado su virginidad! ¡A él!

Sollozó cuando recordó dolorosamente que no habían usado protección. ¿Que pasaría ahora? ¿Y si quedaba encinta? No estaba preparada... ¿Como lo tomaría su madre? ¿E InuYasha? Dios... le dolía la cabeza.

Hipó también por que lo había disfrutado. De no saber que él odiaba a los humanos, estaría segura de que la había amado con sus actos. Hipó de nuevo cuando recordó cómo se terminó la más maravillosa experiencia de su vida.. Por que, maldición, vaya que sí lo había sido. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ¿Para qué negarlo?

Odió cómo se vistió sola, rodeada de la noche y de peligros. Con frío y en silencio.

Recordó cuando se despertó después de haber sucumbido al sueño al lado de Sesshomaru:

_Un temblor la sacudió y abrió los ojos. Tenia frío. Se irguió y miró hacia atrás suyo. Su corazón se encogió cuando no vio nada más que pasto. No estaba ni él.. ni su haori. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Comprendió que se había ido y la había dejado sola, enmedio de la noche._

_Se sorprendió cuando vio sus ropas tendidas delicadamente sobre el tronco en donde originalmente se habían sentado. Se vistió entre sollozos silencios, e ignorando el vacío de su pecho, la tristeza de su corazón y el dolor entre sus piernas, se encaminó hacia el campamento por el camino que ya tan bien conocía._

-Lo que Kagome no sabía, es que Sesshomaru la vigiló desde lejos hasta que llegó al campamento.-

Se lavó la cara con el agua de la bañera y jabón y cuando terminó se levanto con ánimos renovados. Mientras se secaba con las toallas se dijo que esperaría que su regla bajara y eso debía pasar en unos tres días.

Dejaría de arrepentirse por lo que había pasado, ya que por más que llorase no podría cambiar lo ya estaba hecho. Pero admitía en el fondo que le seguía doliendo. Se dirigió a su alcoba y se sentó en su mullida cama.

Sonrió. Extrañaba mucho las comodidades de su época. Se puso el pijama que consistía en una vieja remera con estampados de perritos... -Frunció el ceño cuando la vio- y un short color aguamarina. Suspiró, se metió entre las sábanas y se tapó hasta la nariz.

Mañana seria un nuevo día.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Aquí les dejo la continuación. Espero les haya gustado, es mi primer lemmon y sinceramente me costó una semana escribirlo y encima mi musa me abandonó repetidas veces u.u<p>

Les pido encarecidamente que me digan que les pareció a través de un rw. Necesito de ustedes, lectoras/es para que me ayuden a pulir esta rama de la escritura, que no es mi fuerte... -Por el momento.-

Quiero agradecer a todos por los lindos rw que me dejaron en el primer capítulo; No duden en preguntarme cualquier cosa que no hayan entendido, yo les contesto (:

Agradezco también a todos los que pusieron este fic en alertas y favoritos.

Es todo, ¡Saludos desde Argentina!


End file.
